Stronger For It?
by Kanaloas Wrath
Summary: a MWPP tale with a twist (full summary inside


Stronger For It?  
  
what doesn't kill you makes you stronger... but are we really stronger for it?"  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! So don't sue savvy?!  
  
Summary: a MWPP tale with a twist (full summary inside)  
  
Full Summary: a MWPP tale starting at 1st year, it is from every marauders perspective and deals with some issues and events that do not come up in the book, focusing mostly on the connection between the black family and Voldemort, and all of the marauders connection to them both.  
  
A/N: please R&R and tell me whether I should continue, alert me of grammar errors, or what direction you would like to see the story go in.  
  
It was September and the Hogwarts express rolled lazily into the station, steam billowing out from its back like the mane of an unruly stallion. But the sight was lost on the older students, as they bustled into the train, knocking over their younger, awe struck, counterparts, in their hurry to find a seat. Several first years were shepherded onto the train by anxious mothers, muggle born children delayed a bit longer, their parents too awe struck themselves to push their children forward. One boy, a rather tall one with jet black hair and large gray eyes sighed in an annoyed tone as a family member, another boy looking to be about the same age, and by his mothers fussing also a 1st year, wrestled out of his mothers grip, grabbing his trunk and rushing up to be with his cousin. The boy was notably thinner than the other boy, his legs and arms looking more like twigs than appendages under his long black robes. However he shared the same black hair, although his was coated with an unhealthy looking shine. James Potter saw all this from his vantage point looking outside the scarlet trains window. He sighed and switched focus to another student, trying to remember as many faces as he could before arriving at school for his first year. He pushed his messy black hair out of his eyes with the back of his hand habitually as his mind reeled with the possibilities of Hogwarts. At eleven years James' biggest worry of the summer was whether of not he would receive the letter, his mother had, his father had, and their parents before, the eventuality of not receiving one was terrifying. He had driven his parents insane with his constant worrying before the letter arrived as they rolled their eyes at his unfounded fears, then he drove them to greater insanity after the letter arrived, his head swelling with pride and confidence and rattling off various questions about the ancient school, until there patience dried up and he was left with the statement, you'll find out when you get there, or even worse, his father would tell tales of tests of valor, being forced to prove your worth before entering. But Harold Potter always ended his stories with a wink and James suspected the horrors of Hogwarts were highly exaggerated...not that he was going to take any chances...  
  
Sirius Black and his cousin Severus Snape parted ways as soon as Sirius' aunt's eyes were no longer fixed on their backs. Snape strained as he dragged his trunk into an empty compartment and Sirius pulled his trunk into a compartment as quickly and as far away form his cousin as possible, he was in such a hurry to rid himself of his cousin that he did not notice that the compartment was already occupied, by a boy of medium height and build with messy black hair and dark brown eyes hidden behind black rimmed spectacles. Flopping himself down on the nearest seat Sirius extended his hand boldly, hey, im Siruis, what year are you?  
  
James studied the boy beside him carefully; he was tall and charismatic, completely devoid of fear or anxiety. "James, 1st, you?" Sirius cracked a grin, "same, say James seeing as it is another 10 minutes at least before we leave, whada ya say we go for a little walk?" James was anything but stupid and by the way Sirius's eyes glinted he doubted walking was all that was on the agenda, but that didn't bother James a bit as he stood up and followed Sirius out into the hall, pushing past several upperclassmen as they went.  
  
Peter pettigrew's eyes shifted nervously as he eyed the stampede of students, his small watery blue eyes looking briefly at his large mahogany trunk. His eye looked around pleadingly for help with the heavy load, his small stature even for 11 and less-than-muscular physic making the load an awkward burden. He stopped suddenly to catch his breath, scratching the back of his neck, feeling the slight prickle of his very shortly cropped white blonde hair across his hand. Just as he was about to resume his trudge to the train he felt his load lighten considerably. Looking over his shoulder peter looked warily at a boy standing at a little over average height, sporting shaggily cut, thick gold streaked light brown hair and the most intense hazel eyes peter has ever seen, gold, green and a honey brown seemed to meld into an array of color, that held an almost animal quality. Peter blinked, quickly taking in the rest of his rescuer, the boy was on the thin side and quite pale, dark circles shadowing his features. Peter quickly snapped out of his observations as the boy stifled a loud yawn. "I'm Remus, you look like you could use a hand..." the boy trailed off, his voice was weary sounding. "uhh thanks, I'm peter." Peter stuttered quickly. And with that the boy proceeded to drag Peter's chest with surprising strength for his tired appearance.  
  
James apologized in an offhanded manor as he accidentally bumped into anther student while he trailed after Sirius. He had no idea where Sirius would have headed but wherever that might have been the journey was cut short when a tall, muscular male student of a bout 18 with dark auburn curls blocked them off, he had sharp light blue eyes and a commanding air, the badge on his robes labeled him a prefect. "Where da ya think you are going?" his accent was thick and sounded Irish. Sirius, ever confidant looked as though he was about to tell exactly where they were going, using a colorful vocabulary when James stepped in, he rattled off a believable excuse involving chocolate frogs and grabbed Sirius by the wrist and dragged him into a compartment stuffed with three studious looking 7th years who pretended not to notice and continued reading. Soon after the train began to move and Sirius sighed in disappointment. "c'mon, lets get some food," James ventured. "Sirius responded affirmatively and they were off yet again, this time James led the way, waling casually along the hall, a smirk plastered on his face. The auburn hair prefect glanced out his compartment window at the duo, the one walking behind, amusing himself with some small light charm, walked in a charismatic fashion, and had what O'Brien would assume to be a rash nature hidden behind his slightly bored expression. The one in front seemed to have an excuse for everything and a fair amount of pride. He had a feeling that if they had any talent for magic they would be trouble if they both ended up in his house, but for now, they were just having some fun, and he decided to ignore their blatant motives for the time being.  
  
Remus was so tired he thought he might nod off while standing, last night had been rough, to say the least, but he was used to it by now. Remus stretched his arm up absent mindedly placing his hand on the back of his neck, in his hairline, where he knew his registration number was tattooed, unnoticeable because of his shaggy mane, and winced when he stretched too far, shooting pain through his shoulder. He didn't like to dwell on life's downsides long, he preferred instead, to drown it all out with humor. Although he noted darkly that the growing pain in his left shoulder would be hard to dull with a laugh. He dragged his trunk behind him as he also held up Peter's through the hall in the train, looking in compartments every now and then, noticing to his dismay that most were full up. Finally they came to a compartment with empty seats, Remus settled into one almost immediately and proceeded to nod off in the corner, as the other two occupants in the room looked at his sleeping form suspiciously.  
  
Sirius had an almost uncontrollable desire to prod the boy with his wand, and maybe catch fire to his robe (all in good fun) but reconsidered when he saw the other occupant to enter the room. The other boy was fidgeting nervously and Sirius concocted a wicked comparison to his cousin's actions whenever Sirius got bored. But Sirius quickly buried the thought, nudging James, who was engrossed in a chocolate frog. James looked up quickly and Sirius noticed vaguely amused that James seemed thrilled that two more people had entered the compartment, something told Sirius that James always liked an audience, much like himself he thought, letting an amused smile play across his lips. James made the introductions quickly then started a conversation with the boy who Sirius had learned was called peter, about Hogwarts. Frankly Sirius found no huge nervousness as the train drew nearer, his whole family had gone there and each cousin had told a different story, all filled with horrors and bloody initiation rites for first years, all the stories he assumed to be his families concoctions to give themselves a good laugh as "little Sirius'" expense. The only thing that ever remained consistent in their tales was that the best, no, the only house to be in was Sytherin. Sirius personally had very little preference to which house he was in, well that wasn't entirely true, he had heard Hufflepuff was weak...and weakness in the black house was rarely tolerated. 


End file.
